Besos de Amor
by Aurora Fassbender
Summary: Doce Drabbles mensuales sobre la tercera generación. Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. James y Fred han decido hacerle una broma a Rose, pero ¿qué pasa cuando envias a una niña de cinco años a hacer el trabajo? Todo puede ir mal, muy mal.
1. Capitulo 1: Beso bajo el muerdago

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el mini reto de Enero "<em><strong>Doce meses, una historia<strong>_" del foro _**Amor de Tercera Generación**_.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> La temática de este reto es el año nuevo. Se trata del primer año nuevo que un personaje pasa en Hogwarts. No es obligatorio que sea en su primer curso, sino que ha de ser la primera vez que no pasa las vacaciones en casa sino en el castillo. El fic ha de tener un mínimo de 100 palabras, y un máximo de 600.

De mi lista de **doce** personajes de la Tercera Generación, este fic trata sobre: _**Lysander Scamander**_.

* * *

><p><strong>BESO BAJO EL MUERDAGO <strong>

_**Por: Aurora Caelestis **_

— ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, HUGO!—grito Lysander a su mejor amigo, Hugo Weasley.

Era 31 de diciembre y se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes de Defensa. Ese era su último año en Hogwarts y se había tenido que quedar a pasar las navidades, porque sus padres habían tenido que hacer un viaje a Brazil.

—Y ahora, ¿Por qué me he vuelto loco? ¿Qué tiene de malo que le des un beso a Lily? ¿Acaso no dijiste que te gustaba?—decía Hugo riéndose.

Le había contado a Hugo sus sentimientos por Lily. Sus padres eran amigos desde la infancia y se habían criado juntos. Hugo y Lily eran primos y junto a su gemelo habían hecho una amistad inquebrantable. Y aunque los cuatro habían caído en casas diferentes, jamás habían dejado que esa rivalidad de casas quebrantara su amistad.

Lysander era solitario y se caracterizaba por su inteligencia y sinceridad. Tenía una manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida, pero no tenía la valentía de Gryffindor como Hugo, ni la astucia de Slytherin como Lily. Era un cobarde. Lo único que tenía era su inteligencia y esta le decía que la idea de Hugo era muy mala.

—Yo no tengo tu valentía, Hugo. Lily va a lanzarme un maleficio si la beso bajo un muérdago. Pensara que lo planee. Además, yo no le intereso—dijo en un tono apagado.

—Tonterías. Deberías arriesgarte. Inclusive ese subdesarrollado celebro que tienes sabe que si no arriesgas, no ganas—decía el pelirrojo.

Lysander lo dudaba. Decidió dejar el tema y concentrarse en la redacción que estaba haciendo. Luego de una hora recogieron sus cosas y cada uno se fue a su casa. Doce minutos antes de la media noche, Lysander bajo hacia el gran comedor. Estaba en la puerta esperando a Hugo, a Lily y a su hermano Lorcan para brindar por el año nuevo. Observaba a los otros estudiantes que había en el gran comedor, cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado.

—Me debes un beso, Lysander—dijo Lily Luna.

Lysander se giró y se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto en un susurro cuando reacciono.

Lily Luna sonrió y señaló con el dedo hacia arriba. Lysander miro hacia donde le señalaba. Sobre sus cabezas había un muérdago. Volvió a mirarla. Lily le sonreía.

—_Valentía, Lysander_—pensaba.

Se acercó a Lily Luna y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Cuando se apartó, esta negaba con la cabeza. Palideció. Que la tierra se lo tragara. No le había gustado.

—Lo... si...e. —decía tartamudeando, pero Lily Luna volvió acercarse a él y lo beso.

Por un momento se había quedado petrificado, pero luego reacciono abrazándola. Lily Luna aprovecho un leve gemido que emitió el rubio para profundizar el beso.

Hugo Weasley se encontraba sentado en las escaleras con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja. Lorcan bajaba por las escaleras observando incrédulo a la pareja bajo el muérdago. Se sentó al lado de Hugo.

—Cuando yo pase en la tarde, no recuerdo haber visto un muérdago en la entrada al gran comedor—dijo mirando sospechosamente al pelirrojo.

Las campanas de año nuevo comenzaron a sonar. Hugo se acercó a Lorcan y lo dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Lo sé. Yo lo puse ahí. —Lorcan levanto una ceja— ¿Qué? Necesitaban un empujoncito—decía Hugo sonriendo. Lorcan sonrió también, para luego volver a besar a Hugo.

Lysander no podía creerlo. Estaba besando a Lily Luna. Doce campanadas y aún tenía a Lily Luna en sus brazos _besándola_.

—_Ese era un buen regalo de año nuevo. Nota mental: agradecerle a Hugo_—pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic sobre la tercera generación. Así que sean benévolas. <strong>


	2. Capitulo 2: Un último y frio beso

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el mini reto de Febrero "<em><strong>Doce meses, una historia<strong>_" del foro _**Amor de Tercera Generación**_.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> Este fic tiene exactamente según **word 500 palabras** y de mi lista de **doce** personajes de la Tercera Generación, este fic trata sobre: _**Albus Severus Potter. **_Mi palabra es: _**Frio**_**. **

* * *

><p><strong>UN U<strong>**LTIMO Y FRIO BESO**

* * *

><p>—No estés triste. Es día de San Valentín—le dijo su esposa con una débil sonrisa.<p>

Su esposa estaba muriendo por su culpa. Había sido atacada por un licántropo y estaba muy mal herida. Pero no había sido un licántropo cualquiera, sino un alfa y las heridas de un alfa eran incurables en los muggles.

En ese instante su esposa volvió a retorcerse de dolor y él la agarró de la mano tratando de mitigar su dolor. No sabía cómo podría sobrevivir sin ella.

Recordaba cuando la conoció una noche en medio de una misión en el mundo muggle. Estaba herido. Había sido mordido por un licántropo alfa, al que luego había asesinado. Se había escondido en su jardín, huyendo de otros licántropos, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta trasera de la casa y ella apareció con una mini pala en la mano. Se veía adorable con su cabello pelirrojo alborotado y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Inmediatamente había quedado prendado de ella y comenzaron una amistad, que terminó en matrimonio y con el nacimiento de una hermosa niña.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?—preguntó.

Albus asintió porque no se creía capaz de contestar sin romper en llanto.

—Jamás me he arrepentido de haberte ayudado aquella noche, Al—dijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se volvió en una mueca, cuando volvió a retorcerse por el dolor.

Albus se sentía impotente y frustrado por no poder ayudarla. Por no salvarla.

—Tengo frio. Abrázame por favor—dijo ella rompiendo en llanto.

Albus no podía contener más las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Levantó la cobija con extremo cuidado y se adentró en la cama acunando a su esposa en sus brazos.

—Cuidaras de nuestra hija, ¿cierto?—preguntó mirándolo asustada y Albus asintió—Quiero que busques una buena…—Albus comenzó a negar con la cabeza—Si, si lo harás. Quiero que encuentres una buena mujer que te haga feliz y te ayude a cuidar de mi bebe—decía rota en llanto.

Albus seguía negando con la cabeza, pero Emmalee posó su fría mano en su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¡Promételo! Por favor, Al…—decía volviendo a retorcerse de dolor.

Albus asintió.

—Em… yo—decía lleno de remordimientos, pero Emmalee le puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándolo.

—Lo sé. No fue tu culpa. No debí ir al bosque a buscarte, pero Hugo había ido a buscarte para ir a cazar al licántropo que se escondía en el bosque prohibido y yo solo quería protegerte. No te enojes con Scorpius, yo lo obligue a que me llevara.

—Per…-decía roto.

— Bésame, Al—dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albus acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente.

—Te… amo… Al—decía gimiendo por el dolor.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor—dijo en susurro sobre sus **fríos** labios antes de darle un último beso.

Su esposa había muerto.

—Perdóname, mi…amor—decía sollozando y acunándola en su pecho.

Lo último que se escuchó en todo San Mungo fue un ensordecedor y estremecedor aullido.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: <strong>No era así el fic original o sea la primera versión, pero corrigiendo se me ocurrió esta terrible y trágica idea. No sé qué les parecerá, pero espero que les guste. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco más desarrollado, pero el límite de palabras me limita y me frustra.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. Capítulo 3: Besos de eterna primavera

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo participa en el mini reto de Marzo "<em><strong>Doce meses, una historia<strong>_" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera nota de la autora: <strong>Este fic tiene exactamente según **word 400 palabras** y de mi lista de doce personajes de la Tercera Generación, este fic trata sobre: **Hugo Weasley. **Mi tema es:** Primavera. **

* * *

><p><strong>BESOS DE ETERNA PRIMAVERA<strong>

* * *

><p>Se había quedado en la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones de primavera completamente deprimido y confundido. Había discutido con Lorcan, porque éste quería que su relación fuera pública, pero él no había sido lo suficiente valiente para afrontarlos a todos. Lorcan lo había llamado cobarde y había terminado la relación.<p>

Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en él. Esa tarde celebrarían el cumpleaños de Roxanne y toda la familia iría a la Madriguera. Y eso incluía a Lorcan.

Salió de la cocina hacia el jardín y fue a su lugar preferido. Bajo el almendro. Solía sentarse allí a leer y a pensar, pero ese día no había tenido tiempo, porque su abuela lo había llamado para que la ayudara con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Durante todo el día estuvo de un lado hacia otro ayudando, pero no había podido borrar a Lorcan de su cabeza. Lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

La familia y los amigos fueron llegando a la madriguera. El día estaba cálido y la fiesta se celebraría en el jardín. La primavera siempre era cálida en la Madriguera. Le gustaba el jardín con sus flores, cedros y almendros. Esa era su época favorita del año.

Se encontraba sentado al lado de su padre, cuando la familia Scamander llegó. Los tíos junto a Lysander se acercaron a saludar. Lorcan se había quedado parado bajo el almendro. Allí donde se habían declarado su amor y se habían dado su primer beso.

Era por eso que amaba la primavera. Porque le recordaba que fue una hermosa y cálida tarde de primavera que le había dado su primer e inocente beso.

No sabía en qué momento se había levantado de la silla y había caminado hacia Lorcan. Éste lo observada confundido e intrigado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hugo? –preguntó Lorcan dudoso.

Había pasado los peores días de su vida pensando que lo había perdido y solo porque se estaba comportando como un cobarde. No pensaba perderlo ni ahora ni nunca. Pasarían esas y más primaveras juntos.

—Demostrándote que no soy un cobarde y que te amo–dijo con una sonrisa antes de terminar de cortar las distancias y besarlo.

Porque los besos de Lorcan eran cálidos y tiernos como la primavera; y él no iba a privarse de eso por miedo a lo que dirían los demás. Porque su amor es como la primavera, que florece eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda nota de la autora:<strong> No tengo que decir que me ha sacado canas verdes editar, porque eso lo saben con creces. Espero que les gusten.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	4. Capitulo 4: Un fracaso de broma y Besos

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo participa en el mini reto de Abril "<em><strong>Doce meses, una historia<strong>_" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera nota de la autora: <strong>Este fic tiene exactamente según **word 500 palabras** y de mi lista de doce personajes de la Tercera Generación, este fic trata sobre: **James Sirius Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>UN FRACASO DE BROMA Y BESOS MAL REPARTIDOS<strong>

* * *

><p>—Debes echarle ésta poción en la bebida a Rose, pero ella no puede verte–dijo James entregándole un frasco a su pequeña prima Amelia.<p>

La niña tomó el frasco y se fue danzando hasta la mesa de las bebidas, dónde estaba Rose hablando animadamente con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Veamos la cara de Malfoy cuando Rosie bese a Lysander –le dijo James a Fred riendo.

Estaban absortos observando a que Amelia pusiera la poción, que no se habían percatado que detrás de ellos estaba su abuelo.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué están tramando? –dijo Arthur serio.

James y Fred dieron un respingo y se giraron asustados.

—Nada abuelo –dijo James sonriendo con cautela.

Arthur no era tonto, sabía que sus dos nietos tramaban algo.

—Chicos, sea lo que sea que estén tramando, yo ustedes desistiría. Saben muy bien lo susceptible que ha estado Ginny con éste embarazo y no sea que a ustedes les vaya a ir muy mal –dijo Arthur en un tono preocupado tomándose el resto de su copa.

—No estamos haciendo nada, abuelo –dijo Fred sonriendo, pero lo que James y Fred, no sabían era que las cosas podían salir mal. Muy mal.

Mientras hablaban con su abuelo, Amelia, la pequeña y despistada hija de Luna Lovegood, en vez de verter el líquido en la bebida de su prima Rose, lo había vertido en la jarra de hidromiel que había en el centro de la mesa, para luego irse danzando al lado de su padre.

En ese instante, Hermione salía de la cocina con una bandeja de copas en las manos. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó la jarra de hidromiel y comenzó a llenar las copas. Luego las repartió entre los adultos, que se acercaron al centro del salón, mientras que Harry alzaba su copa.

—Me alegro mucho que todos hayan podido venir a la reunión. Para Ginny y para mí es muy importante celebrar éste día con viejos y nuevos amigos –dijo mirando a Draco que estaba al lado de Hermione –Así que brindemos por otro año más de paz.

Todos brindaron y bebieron de sus copas, pero lo que sucedió después nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Fred, ni mucho menos James.

Draco Malfoy besó apasionadamente a Hermione en los labios. Luna , para asombró y molestia de Ginny, le hizo lo mismo a Harry. Y sucesivamente cada adulto allí, repartió besos a diestra y siniestra a una pareja que no era la suya.

James y Fred estaban pálidos y asustados mirando a todos los adultos besarse. De repente a ambos comenzaron brotarles barros en todo el cuerpo. James se miraba asustado y cuando levantó la vista vio a su madre molesta con la varita en mano.

—Estamos muertos, Fred –susurró a su primo.

—Esta fue tu idea, James –lo acusó Fred.

—¿Mi idea? Tú fuiste el que trajo la poción de la tienda del tío George–le dijo James incrédulo.

Y ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre quién de los dos tenía la culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda nota de la autora:<strong> No tengo que decir que me ha sacado canas verdes editar, porque eso lo saben con creces. Espero que les gusten, porque a mí no me ha convencido mucho. No me ha quedado como lo había escrito inicialmente, pero mi musa está bipolar y es lo que ha quedado. Las bromas no son lo mío, así que lo he intentado.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
